


Я знаю, кто ты!

by ConVersia



Series: 2018 [18]
Category: Doctor Who, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 18:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: Она узнала, кто он такой на самом деле, а ему так важно было услышать ее слова.





	Я знаю, кто ты!

**Author's Note:**

> конкурс сетературы конвента Con.Версия 2018 заявка №256 фанфикшен

Вокруг — никого. И тишина, лишь шелест листьев и изредка — волчий вой где-то далеко.  
Они стояли друг напротив друга. Она волновалась, а он с нетерпением ждал ее слов. Таких важных, таких значимых, что, казалось, еще секунда — и он не выдержит, поторопит ее, сам все скажет или просто продемонстрирует то, что она должна была понять.  
— Ты невероятно быстр и силён, у тебя бледная ледяная кожа, твои глаза меняют цвет и иногда ты говоришь так, будто ты из другого времени. Ты никогда не пьёшь и не ешь, ты избегаешь солнца... — Белла взволнованно сглотнула, глядя на Эдварда. — Я знаю, кто ты!  
— Скажи... громко... скажи... — в нетерпении, предвкушении, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Он тяжело дышал и боялся шевелиться, ведь его движения могут оказаться слишком резкими и выдадут его состояние.  
— ... Космическая рыба! — выпалила Белла, чувствуя, как ее сердце быстро колотится в груди.  
На мгновение Эдварду показалось, что он ослышался, что ему показалось и Белла сейчас не открывала рта и не произносила то, что произнесла.  
— Что? — рассеянно спросил он, качнув головой, словно это могло помочь ему.   
Он не понимал. Это казалось какой-то глупой шуткой.  
— Ну, сатурнианец. Прости, наверно, надо было сразу правильно назвать, — Белла затеребила кончик пряди волос, глядя на молодого человека. — Надеюсь, я тебя не сильно оскорбила, но название твоего вида слишком сложное.  
Эдвард не знал, как реагировать. Это выходило за рамки его понимания. Что за чушь она несет? Какая еще космическая рыба?  
— Белла, — аккуратно, словно разговаривая с сумасшедшей, начал он, — это такая шутка?  
Девушка покачала головой, закусив губу.  
— Нет, — сказала она. — Я действительно поняла, кто ты. Можешь не стесняться, даже убрать фильтр восприятия. Я уверена, что ты и без него симпатичный, — хихикнула. — Хотя я думала, что самцы только в воде могут жить. Наверно просто ошибочные данные...  
Эдвард стремительно оказался возле Беллы и схватил ту за плечи, больно сжав их.   
— Что ты несешь? — он злился, разочарованный, ругая сам себя, что ожидал слишком многого от нее.  
Белла вскрикнула, попыталась вырваться, но он держал ее крепко.  
— Доктор! — громко испуганно закричала она. — Доктор Кто!  
Эдвард отпустил Беллу и отшатнулся от нее, убедившись окончательно, что девчонка явно не в своем уме. Безумная, сумасшедшая... И даже все желания пропали. Возможно, из-за ее помутнения он и не мог читать ее мысли. Это что-то с мозгом? Нужно спросить у Карлайла, что это такое и как это лечить.  
— Какой еще доктор? Кто? — Эдвард понимал, что лучше ничего не спрашивать, но надо было тянуть время, чтобы понять, что делать дальше. Вдруг еще не все потеряно. И оставалась надежда, что это все же глупая шутка.  
— Ну, Доктор, — Белла сама посмотрела на него, как на сумасшедшего. — Он гроза всей вселенной! — вскинула руки вверх, превышая предел собственной эмоциональности. Но как иначе отзываться о Докторе? — И раз здесь сатурнианец, он тоже должен быть здесь.  
Она уже представила себе, как где-то рядом возникает синяя полицейская будка, а оттуда выходит статный красивый мужчина, готовый спасти ее от инопланетянина и скуки.   
— Знаешь что, — проговорил Эдвард, — я передумал. Иди домой.  
Даже пить ее кровь расхотелось. Вдруг он еще заразится.  
Эдвард посмотрел в сторону города и, используя скорость, помчался прочь от девчонки.  
Белла удивленно почесала затылок.  
— Разве сатурнианцы настолько быстрые?


End file.
